


【山組OS】Lasting

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [14]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊蠢黃小短篇，微肉，慎入。＊又名絕對不會射VS絕對讓你射（？）＊A~Z自我挑戰之L。＊Lasting＝持久的。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 5





	【山組OS】Lasting

休息室裡傳來謎樣的咽嗚聲和水漬聲，相葉雅紀轉動休息室門把，發現沒有上鎖，於是鼓起勇氣打開門——「啊、啊……」

果然看到了不該看的東西！

他急忙轉身鎖上門，捂著眼睛進到休息室裡假裝自己什麼都沒看到。

相葉雅紀是絕對不會承認他看到自家團員大野智在他打開門後剛好對著正在幫大野智口交的櫻井翔的射精的，嗯，絕對不會。

在相葉雅紀背對兩個哥哥之後，他快速跑回座位上拿了忘在休息室裡的背包就要離開，過程中連頭也不敢回，畢竟打擾了正在辦事中的大野智跟櫻井翔，撞見那樣的場景不是第一次但還是超級尷尬啊。

「喔，天啊⋯⋯」

慘了慘了，相葉雅紀聽見他們在驚嘆什麼，該不會是要對自己發火了吧？

「某方面來說要感謝相葉ちゃん？」

什麼？等等、為什麼要感謝？

難不成大野智跟櫻井翔有什麼特殊的露出癖好，很喜歡被打擾⋯⋯這也太變態了吧。

可是仔細想想自己突然闖進來他們也開始習慣的樣子，似乎不是不可能。

相葉雅紀不敢多想，拿了包包迅速道再見以後就跑出了休息室，到底兩位哥哥在想什麼啊？話說，在做那種事情不鎖門沒關係嗎？

「⋯⋯翔くん你故意的？」

「才沒有。」

「啊⋯⋯」

大野智看見跪在自己胯間的櫻井翔抬起頭，臉上都是自己的東西，不忍直視。

再想想剛剛跑出去的相葉雅紀，不忍直視。

「不過真是太好了呢智くん。」

「那是因為被相葉ちゃん嚇到吧⋯⋯」

「總之終於⋯⋯」

「唔啊別說了！」

終於什麼？

別問大野智，他是最難為情的那個，而櫻井翔算是某種程度上的受害者。

回溯至幾天前，當大野智跟櫻井翔在難得的假日晚上性致勃勃時，很自然的就從客廳一路脫衣服脫到床上。

就像平常那樣，大野智把櫻井翔壓在身下，扯下內褲，幫對方潤滑擴張，握著自己的性器進入櫻井翔。

「嗯啊⋯⋯さと、し⋯⋯」

「翔くん還是一樣⋯⋯好可愛啊⋯⋯」

抱住櫻井翔又親又舔的，當然下半身沒有停下抽插，櫻井翔的後穴緊緊吸著大野，他一邊套弄櫻井翔的下身，一邊撫摸對方的腰際。

在一起這麼久，早已知道對方喜歡什麼姿勢，喜歡被摸哪裡，親吻哪裡會特別有反應。櫻井翔兩手環抱大野智，嘴唇因為激烈的撞擊而常碰到大野智敏感的耳廓，藏不住的呻吟和喘息就在大野耳邊，像是他們之間的催情劑。

「哈啊⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯嗯、快⋯⋯」

想著對方對自己如此熟悉，而把全部交給大野智，即使在對方身下放蕩也不再像以前那樣羞恥櫻井翔開始學會享受。

「要、快去了⋯⋯」

「嗯啊⋯⋯」

大野智加速套弄手中櫻井翔的下身，自己的在對方體內頂弄，肉壁夾著他不放，特別舒服。

「啊⋯⋯」

不到一會兒，櫻井翔就射在大野智手上還有腹部，但還沒釋放的大野智仍在進行活塞運動。

「嗚啊、等、太快了⋯⋯」

「可是我還沒耶⋯⋯翔くん忍耐一下⋯⋯」

「也太⋯⋯持久了吧⋯⋯」

「喔⋯⋯」

扣著櫻井翔的腰猛力挺進，大野智一個用力，原本以為要去了，但什麼事也沒有。

「欸？」大野智覺得不對勁，讓櫻井翔轉過身從背後再次進入後穴摩擦，腰都開始痠了，然而硬挺的下身仍然沒有想射的反應。

「⋯⋯智くん今天好久。」

「啊咧？奇怪。」

退出櫻井翔身後，大野智握上自己的性器，快速擼動，還是硬梆梆的，雖然很舒服但是沒有要射的打算。

「欸？」

「嗯？智くん？」

「⋯⋯今天不行哪，射不出來。」

「欸欸欸欸欸欸？」

櫻井翔像隻受驚嚇的倉鼠從床上跳起來，不信邪地握上大野智的分身，幫對方套弄。

「我幫你也不行嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯總覺得不行。」

「那、這樣呢？」

毫不猶豫低下頭含住大野智的男根，舔過對方最有反應的龜頭，就連下方兩顆小球都一起按摩到了，大野智舒服的揉揉櫻井翔的頭髮，按著對方要他含的更深，但又停下動作。

「⋯⋯不行。」

「嗚⋯⋯」櫻井翔眉頭深鎖，咬著下唇望向大野智，「真的不行？」

「⋯⋯至少今天不行。」

「嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯是不是我不夠用心？還是智くん不喜歡跟我做？」難過又自責的低下頭，櫻井翔不知該如何是好。

「沒、沒有啊⋯⋯」

「那為什麼你射不出來？」

「⋯⋯」

大野智真心不知道，他低頭看看自己還硬著的分身，無奈的放棄穿回褲子，拉起棉被。

「翔くん對不起我想我可能太持久了……」

「唔⋯⋯」太持久。什麼啊。

櫻井翔身為男人的自尊心二度受創，他難過的轉過身背對大野智躺下，用棉被蓋住自己。

「欸？翔くん？翔くん？」

「晚安。大野さん去關燈。」

「翔くん？」

「櫻井翔已經睡著了。」

「⋯⋯」愉悅的性愛無疾而終，拉燈。

大野智正要嘗試從後頭抱住櫻井翔安慰對方，但發現自己還半硬著，只好放棄。

什麼跟什麼啊。

起床以後櫻井翔仍對昨晚的事情耿耿於懷，於是立刻瞞著大野智上網查了各種關於「男人」跟「不射」的關鍵字，想看看大野智到底出了什麼問題。

⋯⋯難道大野智身體有毛病？

不會吧，應該很健康啊。

難道自己太沒吸引力？

櫻井翔關上手機，走到鏡子前東看看西看看，捏捏腰肉，確實好像是胖了一點點點點點，其他沒什麼改變啊。而且主動貼上來的是大野智，代表他想做啊。

工作太過勞累？

這個也許有可能。

大野智其實在忍著不射？

嗯⋯⋯應該是不會吧，射的時候也是一種情趣耶。

性交姿勢不對？

換姿勢試試看？

櫻井翔完全沒頭緒。

櫻井翔看看還在睡覺的大野智，既然是早上，應該比較容易有反應吧。

掀開棉被，櫻井翔把褲子脫掉，雙腿張開坐上大野智胯間，輕拍大野智的臉頰，要對方起床。

「唔⋯⋯」

「さとし，起床。」

「唔啊⋯⋯讓我睡覺⋯⋯」

「起床。」

彎下身吻上大野智，擺動腰部讓他感受到身上有什麼在顫動。

大野智睜開眼睛，看見櫻井翔騎在自己身上亂動，嚇了一大跳，他的翔くん一大早爬上床想做什麼？是在誘惑自己嗎？瞥見櫻井翔內褲下的東西已半勃起，不斷磨蹭自己的腿間的性器，大野智更加確認櫻井翔的意圖。

「翔くん，下午有收錄。」

「不管。」

「你說的喔。」

沒等大野智動作，櫻井翔就先把大野的褲子扒掉，握著已經有反應的分身套弄，另一手進入昨天被疼愛過的後穴稍作擴張，一下子就吃進整根，過於急躁讓櫻井翔癱軟在大野智身上，只要大野智稍微移動就能戳到最深處。

「嗯、這樣也沒感覺嗎？」

「嗚啊⋯⋯超緊的⋯⋯超舒服。」

「一定能讓智くん射的⋯⋯」

櫻井翔扭動腰肢，緊窄的後穴狠狠吸著大野智，基本上櫻井翔在上位自己動對大野智來說就是一種享受，無論是視覺上還是觸覺上，加倍的誘惑讓他根本停不下來。

沒錯，完全停不下來。

因為大野智射不出來，櫻井翔動得滿身大汗自己都射過一次了大野智還是無動於衷。

「翔くん抱歉、我⋯⋯」

「智くん，」櫻井翔從大野智身上爬起，難過的噘起嘴唇，「你是不是在外面有別的女人還是男人了？」

「啊？」

「為什麼你都沒有反應啊⋯⋯」

「不，我也不知道啊！」

「⋯⋯是不是你上了年紀，不中用了？」

「欸？我⋯⋯不不不不可能吧，我又沒有早洩。」

「可是你晚洩。不對，是不洩。」

「⋯⋯」

「太持久也是毛病喔。」

櫻井翔起身走去浴室沖澡把後面弄乾淨，順便洗臉刷牙，心不在焉地想著各種解決大野智不射問題的方法。他現在是替戀人大野智著想，如果真射不出來他也沒辦法，反正大野智也不是不能硬，再這樣下去只能把他當有溫度的按摩棒了。

⋯⋯不行，還是要解決，不然性生活絕對不會美滿啊。

櫻井翔決定拉下臉尋求團員的協助，雖然團員可能一點用都沒有，其他三個人看起來不像是會遇到這種問題的人，更何況要去看醫生也太羞恥了。

他拿起手機思考要打給誰，最後決定打給感覺大叔前輩朋友很多的二宮和也，如果大叔朋友很多的話，說不定能問到解決方法。

趁著大野智不注意，他立刻打給二宮和也。

「喂，ニノ，我問你喔。」

「翔ちゃん？好難得啊一大早打過來要問我什麼？」

「咳咳⋯⋯我有一個朋友，他性功能有點障礙。雖然可以勃起但是無法射精，目前找不出原因，你有什麼辦法嗎？」

「⋯⋯先承認那個朋友是你或是リーダー。」

停頓許久，櫻井翔東張西望確認大野智不在自己旁邊才可以毫不猶豫的把他賣了。

「⋯⋯不是我。」

「喔。你們目前試了什麼方法？」

「你想得到的都試了。」

二宮和也在電話那端想像了三秒，忍不住打了個哆嗦，呃，那畫面，嗯。

「咳⋯⋯呃⋯⋯翔ちゃん，我覺得不是因為リーダー老了沒用或是你不合他口味，而是⋯⋯」

「是？」

「你們縱欲過度了吧。リーダー腎虧，射不出來。」

「⋯⋯我知道了。」馬上掛斷電話，櫻井翔仔細回想前幾天放長假開始大野智對他的各種騷擾，還有工作完大野智明明累得半死卻還是抵抗不住衝動，更糟糕的是每次ZERO播出以後大野智傳的奇怪簡訊，怎麼想都是一邊看ZERO一邊對著主播模樣的他打手槍，心滿意足之後傳的。

是該讓大野智禁慾一下了。櫻井翔望著正在廁所刷牙、一臉心情不佳的大野智，內心想到一個絕對能讓大野智射的方法。

從那之後，櫻井翔每天都在挑逗大野智，每天都撩完就走。

譬如躲到房間裡擼管，把電腦正在播放的謎片聲音開到最大聲，大聲到連在客廳的大野智都能聽到。

「⋯⋯翔くん你在幹嘛？」大野智打開門，理所當然撞見正坐在電腦前自慰的櫻井翔。

「如你所見。」

「欸？我、我就在客廳耶你怎麼⋯⋯」

「不，既然智くん不行我也不勉強你，我自己來就好⋯⋯」

「不、不對吧⋯⋯」

把大野智推出房間，沒漏掉大野智失望又渴望的眼神，櫻井翔關上門。

譬如在收錄前的休息室裡其他團員都在的時候，躺在大野智旁邊睡覺，雙手放鬆的放在沙發上，碰巧就放在大野智腿間磨蹭，然後再「無意識」的收回手，改用臉頰蹭對方的大腿。

譬如在洗澡前刻意面對大野智，緩慢地撩起衣服再脫掉，在進入浴缸一池熱水時刻意發出享受的呻吟，嚷著大野智的名字邊洗邊撫摸自己身體，那聲音大野智聽得難受，下半身都硬了，只好貿然闖進浴室，跟櫻井翔一起洗澡。

「翔くん！」

「不行⋯⋯我好累不想做。」

「那幫我弄一下⋯⋯」

「不要。」

「那我自己打⋯⋯」

「嗚⋯⋯你忍心？跟我做的時候都射不出來，自己打卻射了的話，不會對不起我嗎？」

櫻井翔露出難過的表情，眼眶泛淚望著大野智。

「翔くん你不要難過！射不出來都是我的錯！」

「⋯⋯我洗完了。」

心疼大野智的同時又覺得有趣，櫻井翔走出浴室，算一算已經禁慾一個禮拜了，應該夠大野智難受了。

於是櫻井翔決定選在節目收錄完的休息室，休息室特別刺激，還故意不鎖門（已經確認不會有他人干擾亂入）。

「智くん。」

「什麼？」在經過一個星期後，大野智已覺得自己羽化登仙，遺世獨立，超越原先的境界，脫離塵世的慾望了。

「已經一個禮拜沒做了。」

「喔⋯⋯」

「來做吧。」

「嗯。」大野智下意識點點頭⋯⋯不對，櫻井翔剛剛跟他說什麼？來做吧？什麼？沒聽錯？

「來做嘛。」真的沒聽錯？

啊，櫻井翔跪在地上幫他把褲子拉鏈拉下來了，嗯，看來沒聽錯。

啊，好久沒有這種，下身被濕濕熱熱的口腔含住的快感了，好舒服。

大野智按著櫻井翔的後腦勺，除了爽腦海一片空白，櫻井翔看大野智反應良好，便更賣力地含著大野智的性器，用舌頭舔以刺激對方。

「啊、翔くん⋯⋯」

大野智覺得自己大概很快就能高潮了，謝天謝地。

他緩緩動腰，在櫻井翔口中抽插，發出舒服的喘聲，「啊、啊⋯⋯」

快要去了——休息室的門突然被打開，嚇的大野智直接射在毫無防備的櫻井翔臉上。

「喔，天啊⋯⋯」大野智驚慌失措，不知道是該擋住臉還是擋住下面。

「⋯⋯某方面來說要感謝相葉ちゃん？」被顏射的櫻井翔反而沒有出現激烈的反應。

相葉雅紀連看他們一眼都不敢，快速拿了忘在休息室的背包就走，還在關上門前跟他們說再見。

什麼跟什麼。

不過太好了呢，大野智終於射了。

「辛苦了。」

「什麼啊ニノ！你要我幫的忙就這個？」

「嗯，想說嚇一下應該會控制不住就射的，果然是這樣。」

「哈啊？」

「沒事，走吧，J已經在燒肉店等我們了。」

「喔，走吧。」


End file.
